


Anya's Second

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Femslash February 2016 [15]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, First Meetings, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Commander, the Leader of the Twelve Clans, trained under Onya kom Trikru before being called to lead her people. When Clarke requires an audience with The Commander it is Anya who provides the introductions...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anya's Second

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the pieces for Femslash Feb that I am thinking about expanding into a longer one-shot as there simply isn't enough time to write it out properly in ficlet form.

“Commander,” Anya spoke clearly, her voice strong and unwavering as she stood before her former Second’s throne. “I bring you the Leader of the Sky People, Klark kom Skaikru.”

Clarke let her eyes slide from the profile of Anya’s face—the firm line of her jaw oddly comforting given their situation—to the face of the woman Anya indicated as the Commander. Clarke took in the soft line of the woman’s nose, and the height of her cheekbones, before tracing the strength of her jaw and lifting to meet the woman’s sharp forest green eyes. 

“Greetings Anya,” The Commander spoke in clear English. “Why have you brought this girl to me?”

“She seeks an audience with you Commander.” Anya replied with a dip of her chin as she lifted her hand to place her fingers on Clarke’s shoulders. “She is brave, and most certainly foolhardy, but I would not have escaped the Mountain of our Enemy without Klark’s aid.” 

“You speak highly of a child Anya.” The Commander said, lifting her eyebrow inquiringly. “What has she done to gain your approval?”

“She has kept her people alive,” Anya answered, flicking her eyes sideways to meet Clarke’s gaze before returning her eyes to the Commander. “Through the blood plague, and our attacks, they bested our forces Heda. Tristan did not stand a chance against the Skaikru’s ring of fire, yet, when Klark found me in a cage in the Mountain she did not leave me behind. She freed me.” 

“Did she try to free any of the others?” The Commander queried.

“No Heda,” Anya admitted.

“Why not?” The Commander asked, turning her eyes onto Clarke, looking at the blonde haired woman for her answer.

“I did not recognise anyone else.” Clarke said with a small shrug of her shoulders as she chewed on her bottom lip nervously. “But, I knew Anya was a leader amongst your people. She is the one that Lincoln—a member of Anya’s village—brought to speak to me once about peace. I thought… I thought if I wanted to speak peace between our people’s again she would be the best option.” 

“I see.” The Commander stated. “So, you freed Anya for your own gain.” 

“For our gain, yes.” Clarke replied. “I do not believe that either of our peoples can be freed from the Mountain without both of us working together.” 

“I believe she is true in her convictions Heda,” Anya said lifting her voice to cut into the conversation once more.

“Very well,” The Commander acquiesced. “We shall talk peace.”


End file.
